You Love Me Too, You Know
by Noel Edge
Summary: Jade didn't want to go to the party, but she does for Beck. One-shot. Beck/Jade


**So I don't even know if this is any good at all. I just kind of started writing and this is what came out. I think I've been a little sad with the lack of new Beck & Jade stories.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious, that privilege goes to Dan Schneider, the comedy wizard. If I did, there would be more Beck & Jade moments.**

**

* * *

**

Jade West did not know how she ended up here tonight. At this damn party. She didn't even know whose house this was, but what she did know was the party was in full swing. The music was so loud that she was surprised the cops hadn't showed up at the door yet. The house was full to the brim with teenagers, some just standing around, others drinking, some talking and laughing. There were a lot of people making out in full view, shamelessly. Jade cringed. She only found that okay when it was her and Beck. At least she knew that they looked attractive when they did it. Besides, she couldn't pass up an opportunity to make sure everyone knew that he was hers and hers alone.

The parents of the kid, whoever it was, who was throwing the party must be out of town. It was almost twelve in the morning and she was pretty sure they would be home by now. She gave the room a sweep with her eyes, just taking in her surroundings for the billionth time that night. She sighed aloud. She wished she could leave. Beck was the one who convinced her to come. He seemed to be the only one in the world who could ever change her mind about anything. But really, it wasn't like she was going to let him go alone where every girl in the damn place would ogle him from near and far. Just the thought made her blood boil.

And so here she was, sitting on some kid's couch in a vastly overpopulated house, one long leg crossed over the other next to her boyfriend who didn't seem to know his limit. She caught sight of little Cat chatting up some boy in the corner near the entrance to the kitchen. She was smiling and tipping her head flirtily. She really was an expert at being cute, that was for sure. Sometimes when Jade caught sight of Cat and her unquestionable and effortless 'I'm adorable' routine, she found herself thinking how different she was from her and how she could never come close to being that appealing. Sometimes she wishes she could. Sometimes she wishes she was. But then, she thinks, she wouldn't be herself. And if she wasn't herself, would she have him…?

Movement out of the corner of her eye, distracted Jade, and made her turn her head. A girl with long, brunette hair was approaching her and Beck. She reached them, smiling and held out a red cup to Beck. Jade raised an eyebrow at the girl, a disgusted look on her face. Was this girl really trying to make a move on her boyfriend right in front of her? The girl didn't even spare Jade a sidelong glance. Always the friendly one, Beck reached out to accept the cup and even thanked her. She grinned at him and Jade was trying to figure out where the hell this girl had come from. She obviously wasn't from Hollywood Arts because everyone there knew Beck belonged to her.

"I'm Diana." The girl told him, talking loudly so as to be heard over the music booming from the speakers not ten feet away.

"Beck." He replied loudly as well. He moved the rim of the cup up to his lips, but Jade reached out before he could swallow a drop and pulled it away from his mouth.

"You've had enough." She informed him firmly.

He allowed her to take the cup from him and set it down on the table. He looked at her curiously for a moment and Jade knew his head must be swimming. He didn't look mad though.

"This is my girlfriend, Jade." Beck told the Diana girl who was still standing next to their couch and in effect standing over them.

Jade was impressed by Beck's words. It wasn't often that he made a point to introduce her as his girlfriend. She wasn't sure why that was. Maybe he didn't find it of much importance. Or maybe it was just because he was a guy and didn't think to do things like that.

"What?" Diana asked loudly.

"Girlfriend!" Jade bellowed loud enough to make the girl jump. She really couldn't take this kind of stuff. Even if this girl didn't go to Hollywood Arts, didn't she see them sitting together? Or perhaps, she just didn't care.

"Oh." She said, an obvious note of disappointment in her voice. "Nice to meet you."

She reached out a hand to shake, but Jade stared at it like she was diseased and the poor girl let her hand drop to her side awkwardly. Jade raised an eyebrow at her again as if to ask why she was still standing there. Obviously getting the message, Diana waved meekly at the pair and scooted off.

Jade sighed to herself and rolled her eyes. Beck reached for the cup Jade had set on the table, but she slapped his hand away.

"Enough." She said.

He squinted his eyes at her a moment, perhaps trying to gauge how serious she was, but then slowly he leaned back against the couch and smiled a little. Jade did not.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked.

"You think I'm drunk?" He asked.

Jade rolled her eyes as he leaned his face up close to hers.

"Correction: I know you're drunk." She said.

He grinned wider, his face so close she could feel him breathing against her lips. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I love you." He told her, that smile still stretched across his face.

How un-Beck of him. To any other girl, hearing him say those words probably would have reduced them to a puddle at his feet. Not for Jade. She rolled her eyes again and sighed. She placed her pale hand against his face and pushed him back.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're intoxicated." She told him evenly. "That's about the only time you do say it." She muttered.

"Noooo." He insisted still smiling. "I do. You know I do."

Jade pulled out her phone to distract herself. She didn't want to deal with him when he was drunk. Although he was definitely a happy drunk, it still irritated her. Why couldn't he be this open with her when he was sober? Why did he never tell all those girls who approached him that she was his girlfriend right away like he did tonight? It was always her who had to say something. Always her who ended up looking jealous and possessive and like… well, a bitch.

He leaned over and his lips pressed to her cheek. His lips felt cold. She scooted away from him, eyes still on her phone. He moved closer to her again and laughed like it was a game. He reached out and put his hand over the screen of her phone to make her look up and she did. He leaned in again and this time his lips met hers. She didn't know what he had been drinking out of those cups, but whatever it was, it was both bitter and sweet. She tasted it and pulled away.

"Stop." She said annoyed.

He looked at her slowly, both their eyes moving side to side to keep focus on the other's.

"You love me too, you know." He told her matter-of-factly.

She scowled and he smiled again.

"No, I don't." She lied. "Why don't you go over there and spend some time with your girlfriend, Diana?"

He actually giggled. In the normal run of things, a comment like that would thoroughly exasperate him. He would sigh and roll his eyes and ask why she had to be so goddamned difficult all the time. They had been dating for x amount of years and he always hung out with her for x amount of hours a day and why can't she ever be satisfied? He was with her after all, wasn't he? That's what he would say. But now… right now as they sat on the couch at this party and he had that stupid, wide grin on his face, he seemed to be amused by her.

"Oh, hush." He said.

She hated when he brushed her off like that. When he acted like what she said was just a joke. She knew he was trying to be cute, but it just made her angry. She made to look at her phone again, but his hand moved out and lifted her chin. Then his mouth was on hers again. She gave in this time, but her mind wandered. He didn't often take the initiative to kiss her first. It was usually her. Mostly her. Always her? No. Not always, she told herself. His lips moved to leave a trail of kissed across her jaw and then she felt him nibbling on her earlobe.

Wow Beck, she thought, really going for it in public tonight aren't we? That wasn't typically his style although she could say with certainty that he never turned down a kiss from her no matter where they were. That was something she had always loved about him. She could surprise him just about anywhere at anytime with a kiss and he would be ready and willing, maybe even anticipating. It was very possible that that was his way of telling her he loved her without words.

She pulled away.

"Let's go outside." She said. "You definitely need some air."

"What?" He asked smiling.

She was positive that he had heard her. He was just trying to test her and see if he could get her irritated. Usually, Beck tried to keep her from getting angry at all costs, but she guessed her anger came off a lot funnier when he was drunk. She just wished he'd sober up and go back to being "Mr. Cool & Collected." There was something about him being this giggly, sloppy, shirt undone type drunk that irritated her. The fact that he was more affectionate didn't matter to her. Maybe it was the fact that he did act more affectionate that irritated her. Why did he have to be drunk to act that way? That question always came back to her. Somehow, she guessed, Beck has a problem being open with his emotions. She guessed it went a long with his persona.

"Outside. Now." She said reaching for his arm and tugging.

"Okay, okay." He said laughing.

He let her help him to his feet. He took one step and stumbled. He grabbed the banister leading up to the front door and steadied himself. Jade rolled her eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that night. What did she do to deserve this? She stepped up beside him and slipped his arm around her shoulders and then helped guide him toward the door. He was a thin guy, but he was a lot taller than her and she staggered under his weight as she guided him down the porch.

"You are a pain in the ass, Beck Oliver." She told him in a strained voice as she took him across the grass to the lone picnic table on the front lawn. "I swear, if these girls who are always trying to fuck you knew what they had to put up with, they would keep away from you."

She dumped him onto the brown wooden bench and took a long needed breath. He said nothing for a moment. Jade smoothed her hair and then looked to Beck. His hair was standing up in a weird way so she smoothed his too.

"Maybe some air will help you sober up some." She said.

He was still quiet so she held his face in her hands and looked down at him from her standing position. He looked so serious at the moment, almost brooding, just staring up at her. The innocence of the look made her start to smile. Then his features split into a smile as well, and his face lit up.

She hated how much she liked his smiles. He could smile so easily. He was naturally a happy-go-lucky type person. He made friends easily. Girls always fell for him at "Hello." Probably before hello, but she didn't want to think about it. Sometimes she wondered why Beck wanted to be with her. Why he stayed with her for two years. How they even made it this far. She knew they made no sense. He was glee and laughter and sunshine. She was brooding and sarcasm and wit. But somehow… somehow they fit together.

"I love you." He told her.

"You said that already." She replied.

"I know." He said. "But I do."

Jade reached out and pushed his head to the side so she didn't have to look at him. He smiled and faced forward again and looked into her eyes. He reached for her hands and pulled her closer. He was slouching in a way that was so typical of him, drunk or not. She wondered if he was consciously doing it, as if wanting to look cool even when inebriated.

"You love me too." He told her like earlier.

"Sometimes." She replied.

He was smirking a little, his lips pressed together in an entertained way. He reached out, somehow getting both arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She let out a little shriek of surprise and then his arms were around her so tight she couldn't move. She looked at him and then frowned and squirmed.

"Let go of me." She drawled in that strangely theatrical voice of hers.

"No. Way." He said grinning. "Not until you say it."

"I'm saying nothing." She said.

"Do you really think I'm a pain in the ass?" He suddenly asked.

She turned to look at him with a very serious expression.

"Definitely." She said. "But I put up with you because…"

"You love me?" He said.

She cursed herself for almost saying it.

"You do not deserve those words with the state you're in." She said.

"No?" He asked in a tone of amusement.

"No." She said and was now inert in his arms.

He kissed her cheek and it was so cold outside, she wasn't sure which thing she was shivering about. She had left her sweater in the house on the couch, but she knew Beck wasn't going to let go of her.

"You need some coffee or something." She said.

"If I got coffee, you'd end up drinking it." He said in a soft, deep voice and the trace of the laugh in his voice vibrated against her neck.

She turned and looked into his eyes. It was true. Coffee was her thing. She would drink anyone's if their back was turned, but more often than not it was Beck's coffee that she drained.

"Where are your keys?" She asked him beginning to pat down the front of his jean jacket.

"Top right pocket." He said and she was surprised he didn't ask why.

"I'll drive us to get some coffee." She said. "But first I need to go back in and get my sweater. You stay here."

"Okay, babe." He said suddenly docile and she wondered if he was getting sleepy. He'd probably pass out soon.

She stood up and faced him for a moment, his keys swinging from her fingers and clinking together. She watched him run his fingers through his hair because under the influence or not, he was still Beck.

"Don't move." She said seriously.

He laughed a little and then yawned.

"I won't." He assured her.

She turned and made her way back into the house. Jesus, it had to be after twelve in the morning! When were they going to wrap this thing up? The music level had dropped considerably and maybe the host of the party had realized the neighbors were going to end up getting pissed eventually. Maybe someone had already called the house. Who knew?

Jade walked inside, not really paying attention to anyone. She just wanted to grab her shit quick and leave. She located her sweater and threw it over her shoulder then turned to leave, but before she had completely turned around something made her stop. There across the room on the other couch was Tori Vega and Andre Harris making out. She raised an eyebrow in genuine interest. Not many things stopped Jade in her tracks, but this was a little unexpected. She had always kind of worried, ever since Tori showed up, that she had a thing for Beck. Her Beck. She would never admit it, but this new sight-Tori with Andre, that is-made her shoulders feel a little less heavy. When she headed for the door this time, she was smirking a little.

As she made her way back to Beck she had a bit more of a bounce in her step and a sway in her hips. He looked sleepy when she reached him. His cheek was resting against his palm.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" She asked him.

"No, no." He said. "I'm fine."

"Well, then let's go." She said.

"Aye, aye." He replied.

"Can you stand up?" She asked.

"I think so." He replied, pushing himself up from the table half-way and then accepting help from Jade when she reached for his arm.

Both their boots clicked against the pavement as they made their way to Beck's car.

"You'll never guess what I saw in there." Jade said smirking.

"What's that?" Beck asked and he was smiling too.

"Vega was making out with Andre." She said.

Beck's mouth dropped open a little, but he was somehow still smiling at the same time.

"No way." He said. "That's cute. I always kind of thought they might have a thing for each other."

Jade just shrugged as they got into the car.

"I love you." Beck told her.

What was UP with him tonight? Jeez!

"Yeah, you said that a couple times." Jade said putting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine.

"You love me too, you know." He repeated.

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. She turned to see him grinning at her so she leaned over and pressed her mouth against his to which he eagerly responded.

"I know." She finally said when they broke apart.


End file.
